Hades and Persephone: The Truth
by anavihs
Summary: My take on an often told story between my favourite 2 characters form Greek Mythology. There are now lemons in chpt 2, 4 and 7. I hope they do not offend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

From the dawn of life, I have lived and seen far more than any other who shall ever exist. For I was here long before and shall remain, long after, your existence. I was there before the Creation and shall remain after the Destruction. I am known as καιρόσ or time. I will always be here. Elusive and yet apparent. I know how your life began and I know how it will end. My knowledge is unbounded and this is why I have chosen to share it.

Oftentimes, I find that the tales told by man are obscured by retellings or even the people who choose to tell them. Humans are curious creatures, who bend a tale to fit their needs. Alas, I have spoken too swiftly. For it is not only the deeds of man that are amended to fit their needs, but that of the Gods as well.

A time came when the Titans Rhea, the daughter of Uranus and Gaea, Heaven and Earth, and Cronus gave birth to their six children. These children were Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Demeter and the one of which the story I shall tell is based on. Hades. Upon hearing that his children would be the fall of his reign, Cronus swallowed each of his children whole, right after they were born. Now, Rhea was greatly distressed at the loss of her children.

When her youngest child, Zeus, was born, she replaced him with a stone, wrapped in swaddling cloth, and placed it in the arms of his father, which he swallowed. She snuck away with her youngest child and took him to Crete, where he was raised to a fine young man.

When he was old enough, he confronted his father in battle, and when Cronus was felled, he cut open his father and released his siblings, now fully grown. They embraced their mother and took over their father's domain.

The three brothers, Hades as the eldest, pulled straws to see who reigned over which domain. Now Zeus was crafty, even at his young age, and knowing which was the longest, pulled it, to reign over the Heavens. Poseidon and Hades pulled next, Poseidon obtaining rule over all the Oceans and Hades, who pulled the shortest straw, obtained rule over the Underworld.

Happily, Zeus made his way to the Heavens where he lived in happy excess. Poseidon ruled over the oceans in almost the same way, while Hades was now trapped with ruling the gloomiest and most depressing of all the kingdoms. Soon, he began to see the beauty of his underground kingdom, however, valuing the treasures under the earth, storing the minerals in grand chests and vaults. He mended the land that his father had cruelly neglected, allowing it to be separated into different sections, in order to justly judge the souls of the dead, where his father had tortured all.

Searching through the depths of the Underworld, Hades found the Moirae, also known as the fates. Clotho, the Spinner, spun the thread of life; Lachesis, the Dispenser of Lots, decided its span and assigned a destiny to each person; and Atropos, the Inexorable, carried the dread shears that cut the thread of life at the appointed time. The decisions of the Fates could not be altered, even by the gods.

The three sisters, who had always been thought of as old crones, bent and knowledgeable about each and every mortal and immortal in existence, were actually young, vibrant women, who spent all day, inexhaustibly working with their threads. They made a home in the darkest, most secret cave in the Underworld, accessible only to a select few, including, at any time, Hades, who ruled over their world.

Seeing all he had done and knowing what he would do for the Underworld, they gave him something they gave to few Gods. Respect. They treated him as an equal, including him in their plans for the future of others, confiding in him secrets and sharing details that few or none were ever privy to. In return, he provided them with all the things they could ever need, precious jewels to adorn themselves with, servants and guards to watch over and lavish them with attention. When he explained to them how he wanted to change the Underworld, they each smiled at him and said, in unison,

"Your plans are very good, brother."

Satisfied with this response, he began the tedious work of judging the souls, and separating and preparing the lands.

First, he created the boat where the souls of the dead could cross over the river Styx, without suffering the icy cold of its depths. He asked one of the residents of the Underworld, Charon, son of Nyx and Ereus, Night and Darkness, respectively, to take the souls across. With his black robe and cowl over his head, he epitomised the modern visage of death. No one would have ever suspected that underneath the robe, was a handsome, vibrant young man, whose shy and quiet nature had made him perfect for the silent work of transporting the dead.

After that, Hades focused on creating places for the souls to stay.

He first created the Elysian Fields, a place without compare, the closest thing to perfection possible. Here, he would send the souls of the unfailingly good, who deserve a great reward for their deeds during their lives. It was an endless grassy plain, full of beautiful flowers and overarching trees, where the souls could remain for eternity with their loved ones, untroubled by things like pain and suffering.

Next came The Isles of the Blessed. This was the most mysterious place in the Underworld. Hades himself only went there to create it. No other has laid eyes on the Isle. In extremely rare cases, if a soul, once taken to the Elysian Fields, chose to be born again in the human world, and returned to the Elysian Fields twice more after that, he or she is sent to live out eternity in the Isles of the Blessed. Here, he asked Harmonia, goddess of peace, to rule and oversee the souls.

Then, he fashioned Tarturus out of what remained of his father's cruelty in the Underworld. Next to the river Acheron, the river of woe, he forged the rooms of his father's hate and made shackles with his malice. The floors were made of his spite and the minions of torture were made of his callous brutality. Here, the sinful souls of murderers and rapists would suffer for eternity.

Next was the Asphodel Planes, where Hades made his own home and the home of the Moirae. On the banks of the river Lethe, the souls who had not done enough evil to be sentenced to Tartarus, but not enough good to be sent to the Elysian Fields, waited to drink of the river Lethe, otherwise known as the river of forgetfulness. One sip of this water and all memories of their previous birth were erased. Next to it, its sister, the river Mnemosyne, flowed, otherwise known as the river of memory. Souls who had just entered the Underworld drank of its waters to remember all of their previous lives, to repent for all their sins.

Hades took a huge lot of land, far enough away from Lethe to not disturb the souls on its banks, and created his own palace. It was terrifyingly beautiful. Its formidable black gates and black marble walls were awe-inspiring. When one stepped inside, however, the immense opulence of the castle left one tongue-tied. The King of the Underworld, had made his home as or even more comfortable than that of his brother Zeus in Olympus, where the Gods lived. He had even fashioned himself a throne. During the day, it would appear close to the bank of the river Styx, so that he would judge souls as they entered. Other than that, it would remain in the vast throne-room, next to a smaller, more delicate throne that Hades created on a whim.

He summoned his pet, Cerberus, a three-headed dog of gigantic proportions to him, and ordered him to guard the entrance of the underworld. He was to allow only souls of the dead to enter, but he would not allow anything to leave. No one was to suspect that the giant mammoth of a dog had the disposition of a bunny rabbit. One glance at his enormous fangs and claws would dissuade anyone from trying to sneak in, or out as the case may be. While he patted Cerberus' head and he slobbered on his robes, his humungous tail whacking the floor with such enthusiasm, it caused a mini-earthquake, he surveyed his work and nodded, content. He made his way back to his palace and began the work of his kingdom to the best of his abilities.

Years passed this way, and he gained more loyal servants, such as Thanatos, the harbinger of death, taker of the souls of the mortals, and Hecate, the goddess of darkness, witchcraft, sorcery and crossroads. They were indispensible to him, aiding him greatly with his responsibilities. He took care of the souls, fairly judging each one, giving them a chance to redeem themselves, if possible, and punishing those who had harmed the innocent in any way. The inhabitants of the Underworld worshipped him, having known only the cruelty of his father's rule.

Many more years passed, and the fates began seeing changes in their ruler. They noticed how he would glance wistfully at the families in the Elysian Fields and would spend hours staring at the throne next to him. He had never been one to show much emotion, but now, the coldness in him was noticeable. Gone was any sign of warmth. Now, he was truly the King of the Underworld. Seeing this as a chance to repay their kind master, they smiled at each other and rubbed their cunning hands together. From the reel of thread, they pulled a length, and dipped it in the pot of water from the river Styx that they had next to them, designated for the Gods. They smiled at each other again. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Far above, in the land of the Gods, as the fates pulled the thread free form the rest and dipped it, a babe was born to the goddess Demeter. As the child was wrapped in swaddling cloth and placed in the arms of her mother, her mother's eyes filled with love. Her precious child. Her Kore. The child's father, Zeus, was admitted into the room and laughed, joyously at the sight of the little bundle. He took her from her mother, the arm she had held her baby with reaching out for her child, as she hissed,

"Be careful!"

He grinned at her and said,

"She is beautiful, Demeter."

Demeter smiled at him and nodded her head, taking her babe into her arms once more.

"She shall be given a name and gifts at the ceremony tomorrow. I shall invite all."

Demeter nodded, even though she had already chosen a name for the child. The little bundle grabbed onto her finger with a strong grip and opened her periwinkle blue eyes to look up at her mother. The little tufts of blonde hair fluffed out from her head, and she opened her mouth in a toothless grin. Never had Demeter seen anything so beautiful. She rocked the child and put her to sleep, murmuring,

"Tomorrow, my love. Tomorrow your fate shall be set."

She did not know how true her words were.

* * *

"There is a message for you, my King," Thanatos announced.

Hades turned at the sound of his voice and nodded.

"You have been cordially invited to the birthing ceremony of the daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods and Demeter, the goddess of Harvest. You are expected to attend and present the young one with a gift, as you deem fitting to her stature."

Hades nodded once more, returning his gaze to the empty throne next to him. His loneliness had stretched on for years, and now, it was to be interrupted by the birth of another of Zeus' brats? Well how wonderful. He couldn't wait, really, to grant a gift to another one of his immature spawn, who would probably use it to zap her own eye out. He heaved a deep sigh and made himself more comfortable. Well at least he had something more to brood over than his own loneliness.

Now he had to figure out a gift that would not offend his brother. He pondered the conundrum and shrugged, figuring he would just see what the others gave the thing and develop a gift that would fit well with the others. He returned to brooding about his loneliness once more, unaware that the crafty fates were plotting for his future.

* * *

The next day came in a blaze of sun. Apollo, overjoyed at having a new cousin, allowed no rain clouds near Olympus that day. Proudly, Demeter brought the little bundle to Zeus' throne room. Everyone was seated already, Zeus at the head, on a platform that held his throne. Next to him sat his wife, Hera, who, known for her jealousy, glared at both Demeter and her child. Demeter held Kore closer, trying to protect her from the look of hatred. Zeus stood, and opened his arms to the room.

"Gods! We are here to welcome the newest addition to our ranks!"

They all cheered wildly, except Hades, who lounged in his seat and clapped sedately. Zeus took the child from Demeter and held her up, to more cheers. Hades did not bother to look at the child, yawning into his palm and slouching further into his seat. One by one, the gods made their way to the little bundle to admire it. Hades dragged himself to where Zeus held the child to be admired and listened as Poseidon said,

"She will have domain over the plants of the ocean."

Zeus had already given her dominion over the flowers of earth. Zeus smiled at Hades and said,

"Big brother, it is your turn. The three rulers first."

Hades nodded and looked down at the child for the first time. His breath stopped in his throat and for a moment, his heart stopped as well. It was as though time itself stood still. The smallest creature he had ever seen held out chubby arms to him, grinning toothlessly at him, her eyes so pure and innocent, filled with joy, staring up at him. His heart filled with the purest love. He reached down and stroked a finger down her cheek. She grabbed it and held on, almost refusing to let go,

"Persephone..." he murmured, unsure why and what he said.

Zeus glanced at him, sharply, and then, he smiled widely.

"Yes. That is a suitable name."

Hades did not even bother to look at him, as he continued staring at the child. She was all that was right in the world. She was exactly what was missing in his life. It was as though she had been made just for him. Suddenly, Demeter pushed past him and pulled the child away. The loss of her grip on his finger was as sharp as a cut to his heart. She held her to her bosom as the babe cried out loudly. It was as though she felt the loss too.

"Persephone is _not _a suitable name for my child, Zeus! She shall be called Kore!"

Zeus laughed at her and said,

"Do not be silly, Demeter. Hades has given her a _fine _gift. Do not be impudent. No child of mine shall be called something as silly as _Kore_."

Demeter's eyes filled with tears, but Zeus was the King of the Gods, and no one defied him. She gave the child to Zeus again, and she immediately reached for Hades once more. He smiled and reached out his finger, but Zeus had already moved to Ares, God of war, to grant his gift. Ares smiled down at the babe and said,

"She shall be able to protect herself from all harm."

Zeus nodded, smiling and moved to Athena, Goddess of wisdom.

"She shall have the universal wisdom of nature."

Zeus' smile widened and he moved to Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty and Love.

"Her beauty will astound."

"It already does..." murmured Hades, and realizing what he had said, looked around quickly. Thankfully, no one had heard him. Zeus was already moving on to Hephaestus, the God of fire.

"Fire shall never harm this child."

Such gifts had never been delivered to a babe of the Gods before. It seemed as though everyone loved the child already. When he turned to Hera, Goddess of marriage, she grimaced, but upon seeing the child, her cold look melted and she smiled softly saying,

"She shall have the most successful marriage of us all."

Zeus and Demeter both paused in shock. Even more so as Hera lifted little Persephone into her arms. The little girl laughed in delight, charming Hades and also, it seemed, Hera. She held her and cooed, perplexing the rest of the Gods. Aphrodite smiled.

"That child was made to be loved by all."

How right she was.

* * *

In the years that followed, it was easy to see that Persephone had become a favourite to all. She was well loved and pampered as a child. By the time she was three and toddling around the hallowed halls of Olympus, the once totally selfish Gods were following her around and vying for her attention.

Aphrodite made pink sparkles glide in front of her for her to giggle and laugh. Artemis made small woodland creatures follow her so that she did not fall. Hephaestus made her tinkling anklets and bracelet to amuse her as she moved, Hera would give her the sweetest ambrosia available, Poseidon made bubbles float around her to play with and Zeus gave her a multitude toys to gain her affections.

Anyone could have told them that this was not necessary, for none of them would ever be her favourite, but they would not have listened. The Gods are an arrogant bunch and they do not listen to words that do not flatter them. The small child who held a special place in the hearts of all only had one special place to hold in her own tiny heart. That place was for Hades.

In secret, he met her and played with her, enchanting her with the jewel-encrusted toys he brought her. Her mother, of course, oblivious to this, assumed that the toys came from her father, Zeus. Even as a small child, she knew when the dawn was coming, as Apollo would be returning to Olympus and bringing gifts from all around the world back for her. She would cry out to her mother to take her to her sleeping cambers. When she was tucked, comfortably into her little crib, her mother would gaze upon her for a few moments. Persephone, the clever child, would even close her eyes to feign sleep. When her mother closed the door, she would get up and wait for her Hades, as she had come to think of him, to arrive, leaning over the shimmering metal frame of the crib that Hephaestus had made for her.

Like clockwork, from the darkest corner of her room, her Hades would appear and make his way to her. She would hold out her arms to be held and he would lift her ever so gently into his own, rocking her slightly. After this, they would begin their nightly staring match, looking at each other, until, since she usually lost, she looked around for her present. He would smile, and then take it out from the folds of his robe.

This particular night, it was a rattle, covered with rubies, which were her favourite. She giggled and took it into her small, chubby hand. She shook it vigorously while Hades blocked any sound from leaving the room. He laughed at her enthusiasm and sat on the floor, holding her. Anyone who was watching would be incredulous to see the King of the Underworld playing and laughing with a small child, on the floor.

* * *

The years passed kindly to all the Gods. Persephone, by this time, was ten years old. She had started growing into her powers and could now produce tiny buds of flowers when she tried extremely hard. Today, she was labouring over a small bouquet. Upon seeing this, the other Gods looked at each other, worried. Their Persephone should not have to work hard for _anything._ Aphrodite waved her fingers and small rose buds prang from the earth, the only flowers which she could make. Persephone seemed stunned that the flowers, which had seemed to take so painstakingly long to grow, had suddenly popped out of the earth. Looking closely, he saw that they were not the type she wished for. Sighing, she began afresh, whispering to a small bud to appear, concentrating on the growth and formation. The Gods looked at each other again, brows furrowed. Artemis went over to her and knelt next to her in the dirt, something she would have done for _no one _other than little Persephone.

"My darling, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make a bouquet of buds, Aunt Artie."

She had given nick names to almost all the Gods with long names, and they had smiled indulgently over them, soaking up the affection that this represented. Aphrodite knelt next to her and plucked some of the rose buds from the ground, offering them to her.

"What about these, sweetie?"

Persephone smiled up to her,

"Those aren't the ones I want, Aunt Aphie."

"Which ones do you want then, Seph?" Hera asked, kneeling next to her as well.

"The ones that mommy taught me to make. She calls them 'daisies' I believe."

Hera nodded and said,

"Well, why don't you take a break, sweetheart. You _must_ be tired."

Seph shook her head.

"I think I want to finish what I started, please."

They all nodded and left her to her work, still worrying and fluttering around her as she strained to make the tiny flowers. Suddenly, she popped up and twirled around with a little bouquet of daisy buds in her hand. She smiled, brilliantly, at the surrounding Gods, garnering a grin from each of them. She then ran to her home and filled a small pot with water to put them in. As she heard Apollo's booming voice yell,

"Goodnight Seph!"

She knew it was time. She ran and got ready for bed, made her way to her mother's room, kissed her swiftly on the cheek and took the pot of flowers to her room. She put it next to her bed, the frame, once again, made by Hephaestus, and the mattress and pillows filled with the softest swan down that Artemis could find. The material had been made by Athena, using the finest silk. She had woven the faces and glorious acts of the Gods into the child's blankets and pillows. As Persephone lay in her bed, she closed her eyes and knew, from experience, the exact moment when her mother peeked into her room to check on her and then shut the door for the rest of the night. She sat up, excitedly, and waited.

From the cloak of darkness in the corner, Hades appeared. She sprung up and hugged him tight. Hades chuckled and lifted her up to spin her around. She had grown much since she was a child, not only getting taller, but her hair had grown to her waist as well. The same Periwinkle eyes sparkled at him under lashes so long they made anyone who saw envy them and her lips were a natural red that looked as if she were constantly eating the sweet cherries that Ares gave her. Her skin was unblemished and sun kissed, and her smile was straight, white and enthralling. Her beauty was unparalleled. The only true rival she had when it came to loveliness was Aphrodite. In his eyes, however, there was no question as to who won. She gave him a little push then, since he had been lost in his thoughts. He smiled, good-naturedly at her and was shocked as she handed him a pot of little buds.

"I made these for you!" she said, in her voice that was soft and soothing.

He looked down at the precious bundle of buds and cradled it in his hands. He looked back up at her to see her delighted smile and said,

"Thank you, Seph."

She nodded and said,

"So..."

He grinned, something he only did around her, and pulled out her favourite treat, a box of sweets that he had, at first, gotten as a gift. When he had given it to her, she had been so excited and grateful, that he had gone and bought many more for her, bringing her a box almost every night. He smiled as she almost ripped open the packaging in her haste. She lifted one of the small confections with care and bit into it. She chewed and swallowed, sighing at the taste. She then offered one to him and he shook his head, knowing she would save them for the next day.

She kept his presents and visits secret now that she was older; hiding them in her cupboard, since she knew her mother disliked the King of the Underworld. As the Goddess of Nature, well used to the bright outdoors, she did not understand the dark, dank depths under the earth and so, she condemned him to be a monster. They sat on the floor and as they spoke of her day, then his day, all the while, she nibbled on her sweet. As she drifted to sleep, the last things she was aware of were his strong arms lifting her and putting her on her bed, covering her with a blanket and a soft warm kiss on her forehead as she drifted.

As the King of the Underworld made his way from Seph's bed to the corner where he had conjured a portal to his realm, he glanced back to see her smile in her sleep. He felt his heart swell and turned to return to his palace. After seeing Seph, his palace was cold and empty to him, the hallways and rooms missing her laughter that sounded like the tinkling of bells. He sighed and made his way his throne by the river Styx, idly glancing at the long lines of souls that had formed in his absence. He shrugged to himself. His nightly visits were well worth the stress of judging the long lines of souls.

As he sat at his throne and began judging, he was unaware of the small smile on his face that shocked his servants but brought smug grins to the faces of the fates.

* * *

At sixteen, Seph had grown into a gorgeous young woman. She brought joy to anyone she met. She was open, friendly and accepting of everyone. She spent most of her days in the fields with her friends the nymphs around her. They played together and grew flowers, laughing and enjoying themselves in the wide open plains of Olympus. They often took baths in the streams and brooks around the forest. When they met creatures who were unwell or hurt, Seph would soothe it and take it to her Aunt Artemis, who would care for it, to please Seph.

She also enjoyed spending time in the throne room with her Aunt Hera, who took care of the daily lives of the Gods and mortals while her husband was away, doing whatever it was that Zeus did with his time. Mostly, she had come to realise, that consisted of wooing various females.

When she wasn't doing any of these things, she was with her mother, growing trees, tending to gardens, birthing young animals and in general, caring for nature. Since she had gotten older, she had many suitors who vied for her attentions. Even the Gods had offered for her hand.

Ares had offered his largest army, Hermes had offered to give her mother preference in all messages to be delivered and Apollo had offered his specific attentions to providing sun and rain for Demeter's gardens. Demeter had shooed them, and Seph had been confused. Why would her uncles want to marry her? She thought of them as fathers. Shrugging, she made her way back to her home, as Apollo yelled,

"May sweet dreams grace your sleep, Seph."

She waved and said,

"And yours, Uncle Appie!"

He grimaced at the now constricting term _uncle_ and continued home. She went inside her grand home and got ready for bed, meeting her mother, who as always, asked,

"Did anyone bother you today, darling?"

She smiled and shook her head sideways.

"No, mother. No one bothered me. I had fun with Aunt Hera and the nymphs today. She came to play with us in the field for an hour."

Now, Demeter, although she did not show it, was a jealous mother. Inside, she churned with envy, while outside, she smiled serenely and said,

"Truly? How nice of her."

In her opinion, her precious child's affections were for her alone. Seph kissed her cheek and said,

"Goodnight, mother."

Demeter hugged her and allowed her to go to bed. She peeked inside a few minutes later, to check on her, and as usual, Seph was fast asleep in her bed. She smiled indulgently. Her daughter wore herself out during the day, playing in the fields and since she was a little girl, went to sleep as soon as the sun set every night. Demeter had been overjoyed when this continued, since she did not have to worry about where he daughter went or who she saw at night. Smiling still and humming to herself, she made her way to her room.

Seph jumped up from her bed and smoothed her clothes and hair, awaiting her nightly guest. Ever since she had begun to mature, her Hades had stopped touching her altogether. He did not accept hugs or kisses on the cheek. He kept his distance and this was so refreshing to Seph, who was used to her other Uncles hugging her for entirely inappropriate amounts of time that she respected him even more than she already had, which was no small amount.

Now that she was fully mature, however, she found herself wishing that he would hold her like he used to. She found him extremely attractive. More attractive than any of the fair, blonde gods of Olympus. His chiselled features and muscles made a shiver run up and down her spine. His dark hair and eyes reminding her of how water looked in the night. Smooth and luminescent. His hands, unlike her father's, were calloused from the work he did in the Underworld.

When she had asked him about his hands, he had told her that they were from when the Underworld needed to be repaired in any way. She sighed dreamily as she remembered the day she had tripped and he had caught her arms with his strong hands. Sadly, he had released her almost at once and moved away from her. She sighed again, knowing that she would never be anything more than a little girl to him. She wished he would see her differently.

Suddenly, he appeared in the corner, smiling peacefully at her. Excitement bubbled up in her stomach, and a grin came to her lips.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. This is my first ever published story, so i'm pretty excited. Please review if you find any mistakes or have any comments.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, I must warn you. It is a lemon! Lol. So reader be warned. This is where the real story begins. So without delay, here you go!**

**I would like to thank Fostersb for her support and help with deciding whether to post this chapter or not. Without you, I wouldn't have had the nerve. Thank You.**

**I would also like to thank ErikaCrotts and skele-gro for giving such great reviews. You guys are awesome. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Hades came out of the corner and walked towards Seph, her smile hit him like a boulder. Ever since she had begun to mature, he had been noticing things that he knew he shouldn't. He had noticed when her womanly curves had begun to form. He had noticed when she had lost the childish face. He had noticed when she began wearing dresses to accentuate her womanly figure. At night she wore a light, almost transparent night shift, which drove him mad. He began feeling things that were no longer innocent and pure. He was ashamed of himself for the fact that he was feeling things for someone he had considered a child for so long. There was no way she would have these types of feelings for him. So, he controlled himself, avoiding physical contact with her at all costs. He looked away from the enchanting smile and his eyes snagged on the end of her lovely bed. This made him avert his eyes and whisper to himself,

"Do not think of her on the bed. Do not think of her on the bed. Do not...'

She got up to greet him, and at once, he stopped the flow of sound from her room. It had now become automatic to do this. He smiled, awkwardly, at her and said,

"Hello, Seph. How was your day?"

She sat on the floor, detailing her day, all the while watching him. He memorized each of her words, as he always did, learning her every nuance.

"And now, here I am! Your turn," she said.

He smiled and related the workings of his day to her, ensuring to mention each and every soul he judged, as she had become fond of hearing his judgements. She smiled as he spoke about judging the soul of a young boy who had died due to pneumonia. The little boy had quivered in the presence of the great Hades. When the innocent had been sent to Asphodel, to return to his family in the form of another child, he was overjoyed and had hugged him. Hades paused in his story as Seph reached out and took his hand.

"You are so kind..."

He grimaced instead of smiling and pulled his hand away. He was anything but kind. She should learn that. She frowned and looked down at her own hands. Hades took this as permission to continue his tale. As he ended it by repeating her ending statement,

"And now, here I am!"

She looked up at him and said,

"Hades, what am I to you?"

Shocked by the question, he stared at her for a while before replying,

"You are my favourite person in the world, Seph. You are my best friend."

He left out the _only_ friend part, because he considered Cerberus a friend, as well as Charon, Hecate, Thanatos, the fates and the other inhabitants of the Underworld. Even if he was technically _master_ to them and not _friend. _Seph shook her head from side to side, and said,

"How do you feel about me?"

Confused, Hades spoke the truth.

"I love you, Seph."

* * *

Elated by the turn of events, Seph quickly looked up, into her Hades' eyes. He was telling the truth. Otherwise, he was a very practised liar. But she doubted he would lie to her about something like that.

"You love me?"

He nodded.

"Ever since you were a babe."

Her joy deflated at that.

"Oh. _That _kind of love..."

He tilted his head to the side slightly, something he had probably picked up from Cerberus, and asked,

"What kind of love had you hoped for, Seph?"

* * *

He refused to hope that she could feel the same for him as he did for her. He refused. But looking at her now, seeing the red flush flood her face and move down her neck, he wasn't so sure. His heart filled with hope, while he tried to squelch it. She glanced quickly up at him from under her lashes.

"Another kind..."

At this, the hope in his heart swelled so much that it could not be suppressed.

"What kind is that, Seph?" he asked, hoping she would admit the type of feelings he held for her.

She bit her lip, making his body clench with a desire that for the first time, he was not ashamed to have. If she felt the same...

"The kind of love that a man has for a _woman_. Not a child..."

His heart soared and he leaned towards her,

"Is that what you want Seph? Tell me. Is it?" he asked, excitement filling him.

She bit her lip again, and he touched it with his finger. Her eyes shot to his and she nodded.

"Yes," she reiterated. She touched his hand with her own, desire blazing in her eyes.

"Is that what you want, too?"

He nodded, unable to speak and leaned closer to her. She moved her hand and pressed her lips to his, boldly. Shocked at first, he remained unmoving as she took his lips in an innocent kiss. He smiled against her mouth and bit her lip. She gasped and made to pull away, but as her lips parted, he pushed his tongue past them and took her mouth in a fiery, devouring kiss.

She moaned and he held her shoulders, pulling her closer. She arched into him and he pulled her closer still. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her deep and hard, while she moaned against his lips, enflaming him. He lay her down on the floor and moved his kisses to her neck. The desire of years of waiting was upon him and he was losing his iron control to his needs.

His hands moved from her shoulders, sliding down her sides to her hips. He kissed his way to the swells of her breast and she gasped, raising her body off the ground. Taking this as encouragement, he pulled her night shift a bit lower, and nuzzled her. Suddenly, she shot up in his arms, shocking him.

"Wait! Should we-... What I mean, is... Is it alright that we're doing this?"

Perplexed, he sat back and said,

"If you do not wish to..."

"No! I do! You would not believe how much... But my mother said..."

She blushed and lowered her gaze. He grinned to himself.

"Was it something about what we were about to do?"

She flushed deeper and nodded.

"She said that men only desire one thing. If they got that, they moved on to their next conquest. Like father."

He held her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back a millimetre, he said,

"Well your father is a fool. I do not only wish for this from you, my love. I want you to be my queen. I want you to marry me and rule with me in the Underworld. I need _all _of you."

A single tear of joy leaked from her eye and she said,

"I need all of _you_ as well."

She kissed him deep and he once again lowered her to the floor. With a flick of his hand, he removed her clothes. Shocked, she tried to cover herself. He laughed huskily and moved her hands aside, to either side of her head and looked his fill. Her body flushed with embarrassment and she bit her lip, self-consciously. Giving into temptation, as he never had been able to before, he bit her lip in the same spot and moaned at the sweet taste of her. He held onto her hip with one hand and lifted her slightly, to his mouth. They kissed wildly, and his other hand roamed to her breasts. She moaned as he massaged her.

She buried her face in his neck and gasped against his skin. He shivered and moved his hand down her body to her core. She flinched as his fingers brushed against her. He paused and let her discern whether this was what she truly wanted. She pulled away from his neck to look into his eyes, and apparently liked what she saw there because she kissed him once more and pushed herself against his hand, crying out against his lips at the contact. He moved his fingers over her, exploring, letting her get comfortable with the feel of him. She was dripping with need. He pressed himself hard against the floor, hurting himself to control his need to take her. Soon, she was gasping, whispering,

"Please..."

Unsure of exactly what it was she required. He smiled and pushed his finger into her. She arched her body until it formed an almost perfect upside down 'U'. He held her to him, keeping his finger inside of her. She was making a small keening noise that was driving him wild.

"Shh..."

He whispered against her throat, tasting her.

"Please... Hades... Please..."

She whispered, in between gasping groans. He kissed her lips and she devoured his. He reluctantly left her lips to kiss her throat, then her breasts, licking each of her nipples, making her clench around his finger. Groaning, he lay her gently on the floor, his hand still between her legs and kissed her stomach, looking up at her. She was biting her lower lip, her brows furrowed, worried as he made his way to her most private place. He kissed her hip bone and her body throbbed. She moaned and tilted her head back, helpless to him.

Suddenly, he took her into his mouth. Her body spasmed and she grabbed his hair in her hands, her legs clenching around his head. He slid his hands slowly up her thighs to her knees and pressed downward until she had spread her legs. Her hips moved, unconsciously, as he ate at her. He licked and suckled her clit, moving his finger inside of her. Knowing she would have a bit of a problem with his size, he pushed another finger into her, eliciting a cry from her throat, followed by another. She was trembling as, with one last suck, her orgasm broke over her. She cried out loudly, rocking her body against his face, grinding. He continued suckling her as she finished, gasping. He released her and made his way up her body.

She was lying, prone, smiling sweetly at him, her hair fanned around her head, tousled. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He kissed her deep, letting her taste herself. He removed his clothes with a flick of his wrist and lay next to her as she looked her fill. He wanted her comfortable, even as his needs rode him hard, urging him to take her like an animal. She stared at him, her eyes hungry as they looked at his chest and torso. When her eyes lowered from his abdomen to his manhood, her eyes filled with trepidation. As a God, he was more than well endowed. He was bordering on enormous. He hoped that she would not know this or the fact that it meant more pain. She bit her lip and glanced at him, nervous.

"Is it supposed to be so..."

Wanting to change the subject, he smiled and asked,

"Hard? Only you do that to me."

She smiled, smugly and reached out to stroke him. He stopped breathing and shut his eyes against the flood of pleasure as she touched the part of him that had known no touch for almost four hundred years. He arched into her caress, increasing the friction of her hand on him. The suddenness of his movement, encouraged her, and she took him into her hand. He made a strangled sound in his throat and he pushed against her, creating a friction that almost sent him over the edge. He pulled away and said, raggedly,

"No more."

Before he took her to the floor once more. He pushed open her legs as she lay under him and pushed himself between them. His body widened her legs and the tip of his manhood touched her entrance. He pushed in a bit and she cried out, throwing her head back. He kissed her throat and pushed in further. It was easier than he had hoped since she was sopping wet. He slid in an inch deeper, only the very tip of him inside, and she suddenly cried out in not pleasure, but pain.

"Oh..."

She murmured, as it felt as though she were being wrenched in two. She sobbed out in distress and he soothed her by rubbing his hand up and down her thigh.

"Soon, baby. It'll be better soon. He thrust into her again, working against the tightness of her body, pushing himself deeper. With each thrust, he knew he hurt her more. Suddenly, when he was had only one more inch left, she pushed at his chest, panting and screaming.

"No more! It hurts! Please... Stop!"

Hearing the pain in her voice, he called himself nine types of evil, and he murmured,

"A little more, Seph. A little more and it'll be over. I swear."

She buried her face in his hair and then pulled back, looked into his eyes as tears flowed from her own and whimpered,

"Hurry..."

He thrust into her once again, reaching the hilt of his shaft, and paused to gasp deeply. Finally, they were one. It felt so right. As though they were made for each other. Before this, he had turned off the sensations her body were making him feel, in his mind, in order to focus on her pain. Now, however, as her body's muscles stretched to accommodate him and get used to him, his eyes almost crossed in pleasure. He moaned and lowered his head to her throat, once again. He lifted one of her legs up until it was next to his shoulder. Her body spasmed around him at the new angle. He exhaled in one great huff and asked, breathless,

"Is it any better?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"A little..."

He nodded too and began slowly moving inside of her. At the first thrust, she cried out. He stopped at once.

"Does it hurt?"

He glanced up, to see her head thrown back, her eyes closed and her lips were slightly parted as she shook her head, no. He groaned as he realised that she was feeling pleasure. Giving in, he began moving in her. She cried out again at the next thrust. She held onto his shoulders, pulling him to her. He pulled her body up and held onto her hips with his hands, using her body to give more leverage to his thrusts. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to thrust harder and deeper into her. She was whimpering in time to his thrusts. The whimpers turned into gasps in seconds when he reached full penetration and suddenly, she clamped around him as she orgasmed. She screamed as pleasure took her body over the edge.

He allowed her to stop shaking and held her hands over her head, trapping her and began thrusting faster. She bucked against his hips, another orgasm spiralling through her. She held him to her as he kissed her deeply, and cried out against her mouth as his body emptied the pent up seed of four hundred years into her. She moaned as she felt each individual contraction of his body. Their breathing ragged, they lay on the floor, holding each other. Soon, he nuzzled her face with his own, and whispered,

"I love you."

She smiled sleepily, and said,

"I love you too."

He sighed, truly content for the first time in his life, and held her to him as she drifted off to sleep. He lifted and carried her to the bed and lay next to her. He knew he had to leave, but he did not want to do so without her knowing. He shook her awake, gently. She blinked bleary eyes at him and smiled, drowsily. She stroked a languid finger down his cheek and said,

"You're so handsome."

He almost blushed and reprimanded himself for that loss of control. He smiled down at her and said,

"I must leave, my love. I will return to you tomorrow."

At once, the sleepy look left her eyes.

"But I thought you were going to take me with you..."

Shocked, hopeful, he asked,

"This is what you wish?"

She nodded, and he grinned, euphoric.

"Meet me in your private orchard tomorrow. At noon, I will come for you."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and moved his hand up her delicate arm. He deepened the kiss and she pulled away, gasping.

"Sorry," he whispered, and moved to his portal, staring at her from the dark, drinking in the sight she made, naked, covered only by a thin blanket and tousled from his love making.

She lay back down as he disappeared, sleepier than she had ever been.

* * *

**E/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and review. Your criticism is very welcome. Thank you for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When he appeared in the Underworld, he met with Thanatos and Hecate, quickly asking them to make the Underworld presentable for his bride. He left his home and made his way to Olympus, to ask for permission to wed Persephone. As soon as he stepped into the hallowed halls, he met his brother Zeus. Shocked, Zeus sat back in his throne and boomed,

"Welcome, Brother! It has been long since I have seen you. I have worried that you hidden yourself in the Underworld for too long!"

Indeed, Zeus had seen how withdrawn his brother had become since he had taken over the rule of the Underworld and had worried over him many nights, quite unusual for the selfish King of the Gods. Hades nodded and said,

"Yes. It has been far too long, brother."

Zeus smiled at him, and said,

"Sit brother! We shall share some ambrosia and relax for a bit!"

Hades nodded, unsmiling and took a seat. He shook his head at an attendant, who brought fresh ambrosia to him and said,

"I wish to discuss something of great importance to me, Zeus."

Intrigued, Zeus nodded for him to continue.

"I wish to discuss my marriage."

Stunned, Zeus stared at his brother for a moment. He had wanted to discuss the same thing, but thought he would have to force the discussion on his stubborn older sibling. He nodded, jovially, and said,

"Of course, brother. I have seen loneliness in you over the years. Who have you chosen as a bride?"

Expecting him to choose one of the Olympian goddesses who usually threw themselves at Hades, like Artemis, who thought he was the most handsome of them all, or Athena, who thought he was the most intelligent and well-learnt of the Gods, his smile faltered as Hades said,

"Persephone."

"P-Persephone?"

Zeus sputtered. Hades nodded.

"Yes. I would like your permission to take Persephone as my bride."

Zeus stared at him, his mind swirling with thoughts. He remembered the look on his brother's face when his daughter had been born. He had never seen such a look On Hades' face, but had shaken it off, taking it to be the adoration they all shared for the young Goddess. Pondering the situation, he said,

"You have my permission, as long as she is willing, brother. I doubt very much you shall get the permission of her mother, however. She does not share the affection I have for you."

Hades nodded.

"Persephone has already agreed."

Shocked, Zeus leaned forward, his hand propping his chin.

"Do tell..."

He could have sworn he saw a faint blush rise from Hades' neck, but this was probably a trick of the light. His elder brother would not let such a young chit affect him so.

"I asked her, this night, if she was willing to have my hand, and she agreed. She said she has been awaiting my proposal for a while."

Zeus' eyes widened and he said,

"Well. Then, it shall be done. You may wed her, Hades."

Hades nodded and turned to leave.

"Hades!"

Zeus called out. Hades turned to face him once more.

"Do not tell Demeter before you are wed. She will have no choice to accept it after. But if you tell her before, she will lock Persephone away."

Hades nodded, agreeing with the advice and made his way back to the Underworld, where preparations for the wedding were well under way. He nodded at his servants, and made his way to his chambers.

He noticed that it had already been made ready to have another occupant. There was a new chest of drawers, over which was a vanity that held powders, creams and perfumes for a woman. He smiled, stroking one of the little pots of cream, absently. He looked at his bed, and his heart lightened considerably at the thought of Persephone sharing the bed with him for the rest of eternity. He sighed, peacefully and went to sit there.

When he lay down, he closed his eyes and pictured her as she had been earlier, hot and needy, wanting him. He shivered and groaned, hardening at the thought. He would have her again tomorrow, he reassured himself. Sighing, he sank deeply into the softness of his bed and fell into his usual fitful sleep.

He woke to a light knock on the door. When he rose to check, as usual, it was Thanatos to inform him that it was time for judgement. He got ready for the day and time passed in a gruelling, boring morning of judging. As midday neared, he became anxious to leave. He never, however, let his emotions affect the judgements he passed on the souls. He took the time to judge each soul fairly, even as his own soul called out for its true mate.

As the line of souls decreased, he knew midday was nearing. He finished with the souls just as Charon docked for the last time that morning. He nodded at Thanatos in silent acknowledgement that he was leaving and headed over to Charon's boat. Charon bowed to him as he boarded.

"My Lord. You are leaving, this day?"

Hades nodded and touched his old friend's shoulder, in joy. Charon seemed shocked at the openness of the gesture and the sheer delight on his master's face.

"I go to bring my queen."

Charon laughed, with his deep voice, and said,

"It is about time, my lord."

Hades grinned at him and Charon began the trip across the shore.

"Might I ask, sire, do I know her?"

"I doubt that, Charon. She is Demeter's daughter. So she has never before visited the Underworld."

Charon nodded in acceptance of this answer and the rest of the trip continued in silence. He bid his master good luck as he got off the boat and waved to him as he left.

When Hades got to where he kept his loyal steed, he patted Cerberus on his head and he swore that Cerberus barked a short 'Good luck!' as he left.

Hades hooked his four black stallions to his glittering black metal chariot and rode out of the Underworld to meet his bride.

* * *

Seph bit her lip, pacing, in her private garden. Would he come? She moved along her path, avoiding crushing the flowers before sitting in front of a tree. Leaning against the trunk, she sighed deeply, releasing the nerves, knowing that he _would _come.

She closed her eyes for a moment and let her thoughts drift back to the night before. Her body tingled with the memory of Hades hands on her.

He stood at six foot seven, towering more than a foot over her five foot five. His chiselled features, square jaw, proud chin and straight nose. His eyes, though as black as night, had a liquid quality. Even as his appearance was that of a twenty three or four year old, his eyes reflected his true age. His wise, sad eyes showed a life fraught with hardships.

As she slipped into sleep, she thought she heard the hooves of horses. How silly. There were no horses near her mother's territory. They ate flowers...

With that final thought, her mind slipped into oblivion.

* * *

Hades pulled his steed to a stop as they entered Persephone's private garden. He had used his powers to split open the earth right in front of her garden so as to not disturb her precious flowers. He saw her then, sleeping peacefully against a great oak. He got off the chariot and made his way to his bride.

His Seph was so gorgeous. Her blonde, wavy hair floated around her petite figure, cloaking her from the elements as if it were fated that way. There were some twigs in her locks, as though she had moved restlessly against the tree before settling. Her pointed chin, small nose, pouty lips and long eyelashes gave her a fey look. She lay asleep against the tree, her lips curved even as she slept. His heart melted at the sight of her.

She was the only thing that could do that to him. She alone could make him _feel._ He pressed a kiss on her forehead and she cried out, startled at the feel of him. When she looked up and recognised him, her shocked expression turned into one of love, melting his heart further, and she shoved at him, slightly.

"You scared me!"

He chuckled at her outraged tone and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Are you ready to leave, little one?"

She smiled, excited and nodded. He grinned and got up, offering his hand to her. She accepted his help to get up and looked around, for what might very be the last time, at her lovely garden. Her mother had given her this space and told her to grow whatever she liked here. It was her private sanctuary. The only place she was allowed any privacy. She let a tear slip past her eye before, changing the mood, she turned to Hades, opened her arms and cried,

"Carry me!"

He smiled and lifted her into his arms. A ribbon fluttered from her day gown, allowing the strap at her shoulder to fall down her shoulder. She blushed, but did not fix it. She closed her eyes to savour the feel of the arms of her husband-to-be around her, resting her cheek against his chest.

* * *

Now, a mortal gardener in Demeter's private land had been not too far away from Persephone's garden and heard the shout of alarm that Persephone had made when Hades had woken her. He glanced around, panicked, before making his way towards the sound.

Triptolemus knew that someone must be hurt to scream like that. Running now, he made his way to the gates of Persephone's private garden. He saw Hades and cowered behind a bush, hiding.

Shocked, he saw Demeter's beautiful daughter Persephone, who he had seen innocently playing with the nymphs form time to time, apparently unconscious, lying in the arms of the dark, menacing King of the Underworld. Her yellow sundress had fallen off her shoulder and Hades was looking at the bared skin with a greedy look in his eyes.

Disbelief filled Triptolemus. The lustful God had probably seen Persephone playing in her gardens and had come up from the bowels of the earth to snatch her away. He ran off in the direction of Demeter's temple, but in his haste, he slipped against a line of moss and fell, hitting his head on a stone.

* * *

In the Underworld, the fates hissed in disbelief. A mortal had seen Hades and Persephone. The little snitch had been about to tell Demeter if they had not intervened. They changed the path of a nymph so that she would find Triptolemus and take him to a cave to tend him for the rest of his unconsciousness.

Poor cursed Hades. Could he have no happiness in his life? He did not have much time before the mortal woke up and told Demeter. They hoped he would make the most of it before the old man woke up and stirred up more trouble than he was worth.

* * *

Back on earth, oblivious to this, Hades lifted his bride onto his chariot and set her in front of him. She turned to face him, and said,

"I love you, Hades."

He smiled, sweetly and kissed her forehead, before saying,

"And I, you."

With this declaration, he urged his horses on and they made their way to the large chasm in the earth. Persephone gasped and held on tight to Hades as the horses plummeted into the earth, into the darkest crevice she had ever seen. This darkness was not ordinary. It was the blackest black she had ever seen.

There was also an oppressive feeling as though it was crushing them. She clung to Hades, the only tangible body in this world of black. She sobbed against his chest, frightened, and cowering. He held her to him and said,

"Don't worry. We'll be away from it soon. This is just the shortcut to get away from the usual path of souls."

He kissed her to distract her. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, against his lips. Thoroughly preoccupied, it was several minutes before she realised that the horses had stopped and were now pawing the ground and neighing softly. Hades didn't have the heart, or the desire to clue her in.

Quite suddenly, someone cleared their throat near them. Persephone pulled away quickly and ducked behind Hades, embarrassed at being caught doing something she believed should only be done in private. Hades turned to his faithful servant, Thanatos, with an indulgent smile.

"She is shy."

He said, softly. Persephone peeked out from behind Hades, one periwinkle eye flashing out for a mere second, before she ducked behind him once more, completely hidden. Thanatos smiled, and said,

"I had the wish of meeting my Queen."

"Queen?"

Persephone squeaked from behind Hades.

"But you said you loved _me_..."

Hades smiled and turned to her.

"When we are wed, my love, you will be my Queen."

She shook her head, laughing.

"I am a Goddess of the earth, Hades. I cannot be Queen of the _Underworld._"

Hades chuckled, and said,

"You can, Seph. You will."

Shocked, she stayed silent for a moment, processing this news. As if fed up pondering, she shrugged her shoulders, saying,

"Fine. Then it shall be so."

Thanatos walked around Hades and stretched out his hand to his new Queen, bowing. She looked at Hades, questioningly, and he nodded at her. She put her fingers, with some trepidation, into the hand of Thanatos, and he kissed her fingers. Hades pulled her hand away at once, his eyes flashing with jealousy, and spat,

"She receives no one's kisses but my own, Thanatos."

Thanatos bowed deeply and said,

"I apologise, my King."

Hades nodded, still slightly angry. Thanatos rose and made his way back to his home.

Hecate, who had been waiting in the shadows, came forward. She smiled widely at Persephone, her form smoky and almost transparent, forgetting to make herself corporeal in her rush to greet Persephone.

"My Queen! We have been awaiting your arrival! I am so glad to meet you. I am Hecate."

She bowed low in front of Persephone. Never had she received such greetings. She had seen how her father and mother were greeted by the mortals, with respect and submission, out of fear, but never before had this kind of homage ever been paid to her. She nodded her head, nervously, and looked up to see Hades smiling down at her. She said,

"It is my pleasure as well. I am Persephone. Please address me as such, as I am not quite used to being called _Queen_."

Hecate smiled once more and nodded.

"It is not an issue, my lady. At times, your husband wishes the same. Charon awaits you both, my King."

Persephone did not bother to change her misconception about Hades presently being her husband. Hades grinned and took her hand into his own.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a giant form lunged at Persephone.

* * *

Not expecting any kind of attack, Hades jumped in front of Persephone, just before Cerberus almost landed on top of him, licking away. He cursed, softly, as he realised that this was not the best way for his Queen to be introduced to her Kingdom. Pushing away the giant, harmless dog, he turned to look at Persephone, expecting the worst.

What he saw shocked him.

She was _laughing._ Her eyes sparkled and she clapped her hands together, excited to see the giant dog most considered a monster. She put her hand out and the giant idiot just dropped, making the surrounding shake and turned over, his tongue lolling out and his ears flopping all over the place, to allow her access to his sensitive stomach.

She walked over to him, at once, and began scratching. He kicked his enormous leg and accidently knocked a stray soul into the river Styx. Hades wiped a hand over his face, slightly peeved with the giant idiot of a dog who thought he was regular sized. It was as though Cerberus had no idea how huge he really was.

Cerberus licked his giant tongue over Persephone, getting slobber all over her, but she laughed it off and leaned down to scratch his ears. The big fool merely doggy moaned in bliss. Sighing, Hades flicked a finger towards Persephone; cleaning her off, a little trick he had learned when he had first gotten Cerberus. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but grin back.

He made his way to her, scratched Cerberus' belly as well, while he kicked yet _another_ soul into Styx. Hades shook his head and led her to where Charon was awaiting their arrival. Charon left his boat, removed his cowl, for the first time it seemed, since he had put it on, and bowed low. Persephone seemed shocked that such a handsome man was hiding under the hood. Hades, in the beginning, had been confused as well, and had questioned him. Charon had simply replied,

"If a man judges me on my appearance alone, I have no wish to be judged."

Charon made his way to his Queen and helped her to the boat. Before Hades could burn with jealousy, he turned to him, a huge grin on his face.

"She brings you such joy, my lord. We will all love her just for putting that smile on your face."

Hades grinned at him, patted him shoulder, having decided not to kill him for touching Seph, and made his way to his Queen. He took his seat on the boat and Charon paddled his way towards the other bank of the Styx, from where one could see his palace.

* * *

Seph leaned forward, her eyes widening as she took in the grand building before her. It was extraordinarily beautiful. The dark castle should have been daunting to her, but the marble stone of the exterior shone with such lustre that she couldn't help but fall in love with it at once. She looked up to the ceiling, dragging her gaze away from the palace, to see where the low light was coming from. Hades followed her gaze and said,

"It is part of my power here. I provide the light."

She glanced at him, realising the extent of his abilities and shook her head, almost disbelievingly.

"You are more powerful than they give you credit for in Olympus."

He smiled, sadly, and said,

"I do not mind being underestimated, Seph. That only means that when I show my true power, they will be unprepared."

She reached across and stroked her hand down his face.

"You will not need to do that."

She kissed him lightly and he sighed, content against her lips. He showed such sadness sometimes, and she was glad that she was able to comfort him now. She remembered Charon and glanced at him, but his eyes were averted, with a silly little grin on his face. She shook her head and prepared to venture on to her new home.

* * *

**E/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and comment. Point out any mistakes I made. Thank you in advance.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lemon

**A/N: Thank you so much for all those who reviewed my previous chapter. Thanks to Fosterb, ErikaCrotts, skele-gro, Flushed Twilight, Monito and Ratty Rowley for all your support!**

**A special thanks to Monito who has agreed ot add my story to his/her community "Hades and Persephone"... u r AWESOME for that! a million thanks!**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon. So for anyone who would be offended, please skip that portion.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As the boat docked onto the shores of her new home, Persephone could not help but notice that the Underworld looked no different from her own world, except, it was darker, as thought it was permanently sunset here. Since this was her favourite time of day, she was merely grinned.

"Have a fine day, my lady," Charon said, bowing deeply. She smiled, sweetly at him and he continued,

"It was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to finally seeing some kind of joy in the dark depths of the Underworld."

She smiled again, hesitantly this time, unsure of the role they all wished for her to fill. She turned and glanced down, noticing that the path was made of dirt. She touched the ground and found it moist and rich. Sighing, peacefully, she walked with Hades, her hand in his, towards the palace. She saw souls wandering on the shore, but Hades ignored them, so she mimicked him, instead focusing on the beauty of the palace they were about to step into. The doors were huge and made of a black wrought metal that was studded with jewels. The handles of the intimidating doors appeared to be made of gilded gold. As Hades turned to her, before she entered, she said,

"Is there a problem?"

He smiled and shook his head, before picking her up into his arms, cradling her to him and carrying her into the palace. She grinned up at him and kissed his jaw, almost overwhelmed by the sheer tenderness and care of the gesture. She kissed his throat and he stumbled. Giggling, she pushed aside his long robes to kiss his collar bone. He growled, deep in his throat and said,

"Do not test me, Seph..."

She grinned, mischievously and gave him a small lick on his chest. Once again, he almost stumbled, his usual animal grace broken by one little flicker of her tongue. She felt so powerful with him. She could bring the eldest of the Gods to his knees if she wished it. She sighed deeply and let her head fall against his shoulders, whispering,

"Make love to me..."

He glanced at her, quickly and said,

"I must show you around, love."

She smiled, and tangled her hands in his hair.

"You can do that later."

She turned to look at the palace and her breath promptly caught in her throat. It was _gorgeous_. Everything inside was brightly lit and cheery. She had been so distracted by Hades that she had not noticed the change in light. The marble was still black, and covered the floor and walls of the palace, a small trim of white between the separations at the bottom of the walls.

There were flowers everywhere, filling pots and vases on the table tops and corners of the room. It was beautiful beyond words and a tear leaked out of her eye at the thoughtfulness of Hades. He knew she would miss her old home and had adorned her new one so that she wouldn't miss it as much. She turned and kissed him deeply before pulling away and saying,

"Thank you."

He smiled down at her and said,

"For you, my love, anything."

She grinned, pulling his head down to her and said,

"Anything?"

He smirked, indulgently.

"Anything."

"Then off to our chamber, my lord. I would like to take you up on that offer."

Grinning, Hades carried his bride to their chambers.

* * *

As they made their way further into the palace, Seph was overwhelmed its sheer beauty. How could the other Gods fear such a magnificent world? Had they even _been _here before? She let her head fall off over his arm and kicked her feet out, feeling free. She let her eyes fall closed, but her eyes popped open as she felt Hades kiss her bosom. He was smiling at her, his eyes filled with desire.

She pushed his head away, playfully and he turned her in his arms so that she was standing, but held high by his hands on her bottom. She gasped as he pressed her to a wall and lowered his face to hers. He took her mouth in a deep, penetrating kiss, causing her thoughts to scatter. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Their kiss turned wild, their tongues tangling in a battle for supremacy.

He pulled away, gasping in breaths and kissed her fragrant throat, inhaling deeply. He ravaged her neck, sucking her soft skin into his mouth, marking her as his. He ground himself against her, gasping at the feel of her body against his. Hades took her mouth once more, and without breaking the kiss, he lifted her into his arms and took her to their bedroom.

He put her down onto the bed, still kissing her, moving over her. She scooted backwards, making room for him. Seph pulled away from his lips, gasping, and began pulling at his clothes, trying to get at his skin. He pushed her hands away, gently and removed his robes with a snap of his fingers. Her lips parted as she took in the pure masculine splendour of him. She touched his chiselled chest, thick with muscle, and let her hand roam.

His eyes closed and lips parted as her soft hand touched him and he groaned as her hand moved down to his wash-board stomach, ribbed with muscle. She grinned and let her hand fall lower, playing with the edge of his pants. With a quick slash of his hand, the pants disappeared. She gasped as his manhood stood out, proudly, wanting her. She bit her lip, looking at the moist tip, incredulously wanting to taste him before glancing up at his face. His eyes were hooded, watching her. She smiled and said,

"You're beautiful."

He cocked an eyebrow and said,

"I believe that is what _I _was about to say."

She grinned and kissed his chest. He moaned, and tangled his hand in her hair. She kissed his stomach and he groaned, falling back, slightly. When she took him into her hands, he gasped, arching his lower body off the bed, into her ministrations. She couldn't believe how much control she had over him. He did not guide her, or even tell her what to do. He let her do to him whatever she wished.

Never had she felt so empowered. She pushed him all the way down on the bed and kissed each bulging muscle on his body, keeping her hands on one _particular _bulging spot. He was shivering and gasping almost before she really started. Inspired, she touched her lips to the tip of him. His eyes flew open and he looked at her, disbelievingly. She grinned at him and flicked her tongue out to touch him. He surged against her tongue, crying out, hoarsely.

* * *

Hades could not believe what his little, innocent Seph was doing. No one had _ever_ done this to him. In his life, every woman he had ever been with, had expected _him_ to pleasure _them_. Never had one taken the time to pleasure _him_ so selflessly. He swore the top of his head blew off as she took him into her mouth.

Admittedly, only the tip of him could fit into her little mouth, but Gods, did it feel good. She licked him up and down, all the while rubbing her small hands up and down his shaft, her tiny hands unable to wrap around him completely. She sucked at him, making him scream, as she squeezed him exquisitely, the friction sending him mad. She used both her hands and her hot little mouth to bring him to a fever pitch of need. He whimpered as she suckled on his sensitive head. He reached down, pulling her up to him, gently, while she pouted at him, as though he had pulled her away from a delicious sweet.

Incredulous, he lay her down and kissed her lips, softly, before making his way to her neck, taking his time, even though all he wanted to do was bury himself inside of her for the rest of eternity. He flicked his hands again, and all of her clothes disappeared, leaving her bare to his hungry eyes. He made his way from her throat to her breasts, taking one into his mouth, making her arch up and cry out. He took the other into his hand, flicking her nipple with his thumb. She moaned and writhed in the bedcovers. When he suckled the other, laving attention to the nipple with his tongue, she screamed inarticulately. He administered the same attentions to the other, before kissing her flat, soft stomach, sweetly, his tongue doing a little foray in her belly button, making her giggle. He lowered his head further until he was looking up at her from between her legs.

She twisted and moaned, biting her lip, preparing for his kiss. He lowered his mouth slowly, dragging out the anticipation. She cried out at the first feel of his mouth on her. He kissed her, rubbing his mouth against her, at first. He used his fingers to part her for him and took her into his mouth. She arched up, screaming and writhing in his embrace. She came, calling out his name, as he suckled her clit into his mouth.

When he made his way over her body from where he was, between her legs, she smiled at him, content and opened her arms for him. He lay over her, his body blanketing hers and kissed her deeply. She smiled against his lips. He groaned and shifted, so that he was pressing against her. Hades grinned as she pushed as well, trying to get him to hurry. He held her hips in his hands and slowly, deliberately pushed into her. Her head tipped back and her lips parted on a moan as he took her.

She lifted her legs around his waist and urged him to move with a small hand on his lower back. He lowered his face to her throat, his eyes closed against the pleasure bombarding his body. He moaned and began thrusting into her. The feel of his body moving inside of her own was almost too much for Seph. She cried out and held on, as he rode her deep and hard, rasping against a spot inside of her that was sending her crazy. Suddenly, her orgasm broke, engulfing her in pleasure so great, her vision blurred, her body arching into his, trying to scream, but no sound left her lips. Her body clamped around him, tighter than ever and he gasped as his body exploded into her, fireworks erupting in front of his eyes.

They lay together like that for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably a few moments. Hades rolled off of her, taking her with him so that she sprawled over his chest. She kissed his chest and sighed, sated beyond belief.

"I love you, Hades..." she murmured as she slipped into sleep. He smiled, at ease for what felt like the first time, and drifted into sleep. His Queen was here, with him, in his bed.

What felt like seconds later, but was probably a couple of hours, there was a light knock on the door. He huffed out a breath, lifted Seph and lay her down on the bed. She moaned in her sleep and snuggled into the blankets that still carried his scent. He covered her completely, not letting any skin show and made his way to the door, slashing his hand in the air, making clothes appear on his body. He opened the door and Thanatos stood there.

"It is time for judging, my lord."

Hades sighed, looked back at where Seph was sleeping and nodded. He flicked a finger in the direction of his pillow and a blood red rose appeared with a note. He turned back to Thanatos and with him, made his way to the bank of Styx.

He saw Hecate and asked,

"Is my wedding present ready for my bride?"

Hecate smiled and nodded.

"Just as you planned it, my lord. Things are coming along quite exceptionally."

He nodded and continued on his way to his throne.

* * *

Seph woke up, smiling, and felt around for her Hades. When she didn't feel him, her eyes popped open and she looked around, worried, before seeing a rose and note on his silk pillow. She frowned and lifted them both. She brought the rose to her nose to smell and the scent was heady and sweet. Smiling at the romantic gesture, she read the note, written neatly on thick parchment.

"_My Love,_

_I apologise for not being able to be there when you awake. My duties need tending to and so far, there is no one else who can. I shall meet you in a few hours. As you are unfamiliar with this kingdom, I ask that you do not explore until I am able to give you a full tour. I would have given you one yesterday, but I was distracted."_

She smiled here, shivering as she remembered how well he had distracted them both. She continued reading, savouring each word he wrote to her.

"_When we meet, I have a present I wish to give you. Feel free to explore the rooms you are in to your content as they will be yours as well as mine. I have had many gowns made for you and they are in the closets. _

_I love you, my Queen._

_Your Hades."_

She smiled and looked around the room, which she had not particularly noticed before. It was gorgeous, housing some of the loveliest furniture she had ever seen. Carved wood and ornate weaving made the decorations while drapes of rich colours and textures covered the windows and ceiling. The intricate wrought iron bed was a masterpiece. The covers were of the finest silk she had ever felt, almost liquid in its texture. The vases were hand painted and beautiful, filled with every kind of flower she could remember. The furniture was made of the darkest wood, and polished to perfection.

She caressed the chest of drawers and the little, delicate bottles of perfume and lotion on top of it. She knew that Hades had done all of this for her and her heart swelled at the apparent love of these deeds. Glowing with joy, she opened the adjoining chamber to find a marble bathing room, with a humungous bathtub, big enough to swim in, a huge face basin and a large space enclosed by glass. Curious, she made her way over to the empty room, and stepped inside. She saw what appeared to be a spout above her head. She looked around and saw a handle. She turned it and gasped as, suddenly, what appeared to be rain flowed around her. Shocked, she glanced up for the source of the rain and saw the spout with little holes from where the water was coming. She stretched up, tiptoeing, and murmured,

"Ingenious..."

as she laughed and danced in the man-made rain. She looked around and found a bar of soap on the side of her, held in a little cubicle in the wall. She grinned at the clever little invention and took the soap, lathering herself with it. It smelled like Hades. Revelling in his scent, she bathed herself and then left the little rain chamber. She looked around and found a pile of fluffy towels sitting on a chair. She took one and rubbed her skin dry, absorbed in the feel of the soft, downy towels. She wrapped herself in it and made her way to Hades' bedroom, smiling as she corrected herself to instead refer to it as '_our_ bedroom.'

She made her way to the closet and found an abundance of gorgeous evening gowns, day gowns, sleeping gowns, shifts, corsets, slippers, robes, hats, purses and so many other things, she didn't even bother to look. She grabbed a bundle and hugged them close. Never had she had such wonderful gifts. She took her time and picked a ruby red gown, with matching slippers and ribbons for her hair. She made her way to the vanity where she sat on the delicate little stool and made ready to meet Hades.

She touched her pulse points with perfume, pinching her cheeks, applying rouge and lip colour, brushing her long blonde hair until it shone with vibrancy. She pulled it back into the ribbon and smiled at her reflection. She looked more like a woman now than she ever had. As she grinned, however, the illusion was broken, her girlish charm glittering from her eyes. She laughed and made her way to the bed to await her Hades.

* * *

**E/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me if you find any mistakes or if you have any critisism at all. It is very welcome. Thank you again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi hi! thank you sooo much for all those who commented on the last chapter. Ur comments were duly noted and i hope i improved with this chapter.**

**Thanks to fosterb, ErikaCrotts, Monito, skele-gro, Alkedema, Flushed Twilight, Laura Grey and CuteANDSexxxy17 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Special Thanks goin out to ErikaCrotts for re-reading and pointing out something to me in my last chapter! Thanks a mil!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hades smiled as the peasant thanked him profusely, and made her way to the fields of Asphodel, to be reborn. She had thought since she had been beaten to death at the hands of a baker for stealing bread she would be sent to Tartarus. The poor chit had been starving to death. Now, when that baker died, however, there would be hell to pay. Literally.

Hades glanced at the line, seeing only two more souls. As the soul of a young man made his way towards him, he skimmed through his mind, seeing that he had lived a short but admirable life as a soldier, fighting for his people. His one wish was to be reunited with his wife who had died in child labour, taking the babe with her. Hades found her soul, in the Elysian Fields, with her babe, playing, but unhappy that she had left her beloved husband behind. Hades smiled at the young man, and before the man opened his mouth, he said,

"Elysian Fields. You shall find your wife and babe there."

Tears came to the eyes of man and he ran forward to kiss the ring on his right hand, middle finger, proclaiming him ruler of the Underworld.

The man who stood next in line, made his way forward, arrogantly. He was a Prince of Greece, who had died during a hunt. He thought he had a right to everything. In his mind, Hades saw the cruelties he had inflicted on animals from a young age. He had found great pleasure in ordering the guards to torture servants who repudiated his demands. He had raped many young maidens who refused to share his bed of their own accord. He tortured and killed innocent men who had merely looked at him in a way that he insisted had insulted him. Hades shook his head as he saw that he expected to go to the Elysian Fields merely by right of birth.

"Tartarus," Hades said.

The Prince froze, shocked.

"B-But... No! This cannot be! Do you not know who I am?"

"I know everything about you. You are wasting my time. I have more important things to see to."

Anger burned through the veins of the Prince and he made to step angrily towards Hades.

"I am a Prince of Greece!" he screamed, shrilly.

Hades' hand shot out, flinging him back onto his backside with a thought, and then pulled forward, his powers dragging him towards the throne and lifting him five feet into the air, by the scruff of his neck.

"And I am King of the Underworld," Hades said, softly.

The man nodded his head, vigorously, terrified. Hades let him fall to the ground and his guards dragged the screaming Prince to Tartarus. Hades sighed and got up, to make his way back to his chambers. Thanatos came behind him.

"My lord, will the Queen dine with us, this eve?"

Hades nodded.

"Prepare only the food of the upper world for my Queen. Do not prepare anything grown here. She will not be able to visit above if she eats of our produce."

Thanatos nodded, leaving to deliver the news to the cook. Hades continued along towards his bedroom, his mind busy, planning his wedding. He opened the door and stepped in, his eyes automatically adjusting to the dark and seeking out Seph. He spotted her, sitting on the bed, almost demurely. He knew his eyes were deceiving him. Seph was anything but demure. He went over to her and her eyes remained on the floor, in deep thought. He stepped into her line of vision and her eyes flipped up to his, almost midnight blue in the dark. His breath left him as he got a closer look of her. She looked so beautiful, it was beyond description. If Aphrodite could see her now, she would burn with envy. He fell to his knees in front of her.

"My Queen," he said, taking her hands.

"You were born to wear my colours."

She laughed.

"Your colour is black, Hades."

"I can make red my colour also. It is now my royal decree that red is the new colour of my banners."

He kissed the hands he held, saying.

"My love, to what do I owe the honour of you adorning yourself in this fashion for me?"

"And why do you assume it is all for you? Perhaps, I would like to impress the _rest_ of your kingdom, not including the King, with my appearance?"

She lifted her chin, primly, her lips twitching before she began laughing, her eyes twinkling with amusement. He smiled at her and said,

"Yes. It is obvious that it is so."

She stuck out her tongue at him and he grinned at her. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, holding his face gently between her hands, cradling his face to her.

"Hades, I adore you."

He laughed against her mouth.

"Are we trying to best each other in our words of love now, darling?"

Her eyes twinkled.

"Of course not, Hades. How dare you think I am capable of doing such a childish thing when I am so mad about you?"

He smiled, and said,

"Well, my Queen, I have no idea how I can assume that you, whom I worship, would do such a thing."

She grinned and jumped down from the floor to her knees, now very much shorter than him, hugged him around his neck and said,

"Oh Hades. I love you so..."

"Ah, but you regress, my dearest. Does this mean I win?"

She laughed, in one burst, lifted her mouth to his and said,

"You were playing a game, Hades? How childish of you."

He rolled his eyes, exaggeratedly and huffed out a sigh.

"Yes, Seph. _I _am the childish one."

She stroked his face, making small, understanding sounds.

"It's alright, Hades. I accept you the way you are, childishness and all."

He made a fake growling sound and took her to the floor, making her laugh loudly, gasping as she landed under him. He kissed her deeply, letting his tongue explore the sweet depths of her mouth before pulling away and saying,

"Would you like to stay here for the rest of the night, love? We were supposed to go for supper, but if you prefer, we can stay here..."

He was kissing her neck. She moaned and arched up into his ministrations, before his words penetrated her mind. She pushed him away and said,

"I would meet your subjects?"

"_Our_ subjects, yes. Not all, but those who serve in the castle usually join me for their last meal."

"I would like to go, then, please."

He smiled at her and nodded, easily gaining his feet and helping her up, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her.

"The meal is probably not ready yet, but I do have something to show you. I know you would bore yourself with this room sooner or later, so I got you a wedding present."

"A present?" she asked, eagerly.

He nodded and took her out of the room, towards the roof of the palace.

They climbed staircases and made their way further up until Seph was curious as to how huge the palace really was. Suddenly, a large looming door stood in front of them, thick and wooden, with an old, brass handle. Hades gestured her towards it and she hesitantly turned it, pushing the door open. What she saw shocked her and filled where with joy, simultaneously. Hades had recreated her garden.

Her flowers and trees were where they had always been, her perfect green grass, as soft as feathers on her feet was as it should be and the little pond in the middle, shaped like a heart, unbeknownst to Demeter was in its place. Her smile dreamy, she turned to see Hades with his arms folded and hip propped against the metal frame of the door, watching her with a smile on his face. She looked at him, adoringly and said,

"Thank you."

* * *

Hades watched his bride-to-be, her expression and tone of voice filled with pure love. His throat felt tight as he swore tears were making their way to his eyes. Never had he been so happy. Not once in his life had he felt such peace and joy in his body. He needed no gratitude from her. This garden and every other present he would give her were his gratitude to _her_ for bringing these emotions to him.

He opened his arms and she flew to him, accepting him completely, never once hesitating, or considering him a monster as most mortals and even some Gods thought him to be. He sighed, inhaling her sweet scent, smelling his soap on her and feeling a deep sense of satisfaction that his scent was on her. He kissed the top of her head, and whispered,

"Anything for you, my love."

He felt her body shudder and heard a small sob. He pulled her away, worried.

"I am sorry, Seph. Did I hold you too tight? Did I hurt you? What is it?"

She laughed, belying her tears and said,

"You've never hurt me, Hades, and I sincerely doubt that you ever will. I'm just so happy."

She tightened her hold on him, whispering against his chest,

"I never thought I could be this happy. I never knew this would ever happen to me. I had resigned myself to being a simple Goddess of Spring and maybe having a content life with my flowers. _Never_ did it occur to me that _you_ would ever love me back. I feel as though I'm in a dream."

She buried her face further into his chest, muffling her words more, but he still heard them nonetheless.

"I don't ever want to wake up..."

He chuckled, lightening the mood.

"And here, everyone tells me I am a nightmare, not a dream."

She laughed, wetly, against his chest.

"You're my dream. You can be everyone else's nightmare. I'm not sharing you."

He lifted her chin so that he could kiss her, softly. He pulled back softly and whispered,

"Promise?"

She grinned and nodded, leaning forward to take his lips once more. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. They both looked up and saw Thanatos, looking at the floor, with a slight blush.

"The meal is ready, my lord and lady."

Hades nodded and said,

"Thank you for fetching us, Thanatos."

Thanatos nodded and left, the blush threatening to unman him. Hades grinned and said,

"I do believe we have embarrassed him."

Seph grinned as well and kissed him once more before pulling him towards the hallway.

"Well, come on. We shouldn't fluster your servant for nothing. We should go eat."

He grinned at her and asked,

"When was the last time you ate, Seph?"

She moaned, clutching her stomach.

"Far too long..."

He laughed now, leaning down to kiss her hair, whispering,

"But Gods cannot get hungry, sweet."

She glared at him, unable to put any menace into it, managing to look like a grumpy puppy whose favourite toy had been pulled away.

"You do not need to feel hunger to miss food, Hades."

He nodded, letting her think she had won the point and then led her to the dining room.

"All these corridors are so confusing..."

She said, looking around in awe. The huge dining table took up most of the room, surrounded by almost delicate looking chairs which were mostly already filled, with two empty thrones at the head of the table, next to each other. The tables at the edges of the room had huge vases on them filled with sweet smelling flowers above which humungous paintings of happy scenes of life took up most of the space on the papered walls.

Drapes covered the doorway and were held by large golden tassels to the sides. He led her to the smaller of the two thrones and ensured that she was comfortable before seating himself. The thrones were close enough that they could touch each other quite easily. He held her hand and looked around at the subjects who were already seated, and said,

"Your Queen, Persephone!"

In a booming voice, raising her delicate hand to the crowd. They cheered, grinning at him, happy beyond belief that their King had found someone to love and love him in return. Seph blushed at the attention and was relieved when the subjects were distracted by the silver trays of food that were now being pushed into the room on carts. As they took their seats, a tray was set in front of each of them, and then, the lids were simultaneously lifted off of the creamy soup under them. The steam and delicious aroma of the soup filled the room and Seph found herself sighing with appreciation.

She had always loved to eat, even though, as a Goddess, there really was no need. She looked at Hades and saw him smiling at her. She leaned in to place a soft, chaste kiss on his lips and then turned to her bowl, dipping the spoon in, unaware that every single subject had been staring at their master and his Queen, thrilled at the easy love they shared. Hades turned and glared, shocking them enough to have them returning to their meals, chastened on their nosy behaviour.

* * *

The meal continued, five more courses as Hades and Seph stayed apparently unaware of the stares that they garnered as they shared whispered conversations, swift kisses, touches and embraces, feeding each other in the age old fashion of lovers. They did not see the three sisters smile at each other, satisfied with the outcome of their labour. They also did not see them leave, speaking softly amongst themselves, worried about the future of the two blissful lovers.

"She is creating havoc. I have cut far too many threads this day, sisters," whispered one to the other two.

"He will begin to notice the sudden overflow of souls," another said.

They pondered over the conundrum, until suddenly, they looked at each other simultaneously, laughed and made their way, arms linked to their lair.

Charon watched the fates make their way from the dining room, knowing he had missed supper. He heaved in a breath and began the trek back to the other bank. Why were there so many more souls all of a sudden? He had not heard of any wars occurring. Shrugging to himself, he returned to his rowing, assuming that there was an unknown war occurring above. Stupid mortals. Always finding a reason to kill each other.

Little did Charon know that the true reasons for the deaths of the humans were happily feeding each other food, unaware that anything untoward had happened.

* * *

**E/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! if you did, please review. If you didn't review and tell me why. Thanks so much for taking the time to read my work! You guys rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! I wanted to post this one up with the 5th chapter. I didn't have internet access for a while so i couldn't post the 5th chapt earlier. Im so sorry for the delay!**

**A special shout out to ErikaCrotts for being such a darling. U no what you did! Ur way to sweet!**

**To Laura Grey, I know you've been eagerly awaiting Demeter's psychotic freak fest. So enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"ZEUS!" Demeter screamed as she entered the hallowed court of Olympus.

Zeus, who had been enjoying a leisurely drink with Ares, as the other Gods sat around him, lounging, glanced over and was shocked at the frazzled look of the usually prim Demeter.

"What is it, Demeter?"

"He has my daughter!"

"Who?"

"Hades! That _monster_ has my precious child, Zeus. Who knows what torture he is putting her through right this minute!"

Now, Zeus knew that if he told her that he had given permission for what had transpired, she would never forgive him. Nor would she ever share his bed again. Unwilling to lose an arm, or a bed partner, he feigned ignorance.

"Demeter, you know our brother as well as I do. He would never harm the child. He probably took her for a tour of the Underworld."

"One of my subjects _saw_ him take her, unconscious, in his arms, to his gruesome kingdom under the earth!" she screamed, "Zeus! My child screamed! She is probably so scared. She needs me."

Interested now, Zeus leaned forward.

"And who may I ask, is this loyal subject of yours?"

"Triptolemus. He will be rewarded _if _I get my daughter back. Now go Zeus! Go and retrieve our daughter!"

"I am sorry Demeter, but I can do no such thing. If Hades has taken her, I am sure she was not _abducted_. She probably got bored of Olympus and wanted to explore the Underworld. You know how curious Seph is."

Demeter shook her head, almost violently.

"No! She would have told me, Zeus! If she was getting bored, she would have spoken to me! She would have asked my permission before she went to that forsaken place! You _know_ she would have!"

Zeus shook his head, as Athena spoke

"She was tired of the perpetual cycle of her life, Demeter."

The other Gods knew exactly where she was, and they refused to let Demeter, with her constricting ways disallow the happiness of their one and only joy, Persephone. She would smother the poor child with her _motherly affections_, as she called them. Ares stood from next to Zeus and said,

"Demeter, you need to relax. Seph is most likely finally getting the freedom you never allowed her. Give her a chance and she will return eventually. Time has no meaning for us!"

Demeter glared at the God of war, with a vengeance no one had ever seen from her before. She looked around at the others, almost wildly, her anger causing her to shake, while her power made the temple shudder. Zeus sat up in his chair, and boomed,

"Demeter! Control yourself!"

Demeter laughed, an iniquitous sound and said,

"I need no control now, Zeus! My daughter is gone and you, who call yourselves Gods, refuse to aid me! You shall all see my wrath! Just you wait!"

She turned, her gown swirling around her and she stormed out. The Gods looked at each other, worried.

* * *

Demeter left the Gods, cursing them under her breath. How could they? After all she had done for them! After all the times she had provided for each of their harvests so that they would have bountiful feasts! Prosperity was over now. The soil would be barren, no matter how much water flowed on the land. Not one crop would prosper. She lifted her arms and slowly, the temperature of the earth changed, becoming increasingly colder. A few small drifts of snow fell to earth, covering the lush green grass. She laughed and left, to allow the earth to perish.

* * *

Zeus glanced down from his perch on his throne at the orb glowing near him. It glowed when someone visited his temple. He lifted it, and saw hundreds of people crowding his temple. Shocked, he sat up. They were sobbing and begging him to give them food to feed their children. They were emaciated and far paler than any human he ever saw. Appalled, he summoned his priests to him. They too, were far frailer than they ever had been.

"What is going on?" Zeus demanded.

"The earth is covered in ice, my Lord. The crops have stopped growing and the water is frozen over. The animals are dying of hunger and so are the humans. Life as we know it might soon come to an end."

In disbelief, Zeus allowed his priests to leave and summoned the other Gods to him. Gaia fell at his feet, weak and drained.

"I am trying my best, Zeus. I am trying to sustain the inhabitants of earth, but it is too much for me."

"What is causing this?" Zeus queried, perplexed.

Gaia lifted her head to say,

"Demeter."

The single word shot fear in the hearts of the Gods. Demeter was the only one who would be able to fix this. They could not force her. If she wished, the world would end and she would not lift a finger to fix it. They looked at each other, worried.

"We need to return Persephone to her, Zeus. It is the only way," said wise Athena.

Zeus nodded and said,

"Yes... Hermes. Go to the Underworld and summon Persephone. Explain what has transpired to Hades for me."

Hermes nodded his head and shot off to find Hades.

* * *

The fates glanced at each other, nervously, as they clipped thread after thread of mortal souls. Every living creature on earth was dying at the hands of Demeter. Clotho and Lachesis had little of their own to do as few births were occurring and everyone's destiny at the moment all lead to the same outcome. Death. So together, they were working their way through the piles of thread that now needed to be cut.

They knew what the future held for Hades and Persephone, but could not accept it. Hades had done so much for them. How was it that they could not keep the one he loved with him? They glared at Demeter's golden thread and Atropos shrugged, murmuring,

"Worth a try."

Before attempting to butcher it with her scissors. When that did not work, she sighed before once again returning to the tiring job of chopping thread after thread.

"It would have been better if we had not meddled, sisters," murmured Clotho.

The other two nodded. Lachesis sighed before saying,

"He will be worse now than he was before."

Atropos huffed out a breath and said,

"How I wish we could control free will."

The other two sisters nodded.

"It's up to them now. I just hope they do not botch it up more than we did," said Clotho, before all three returned to the now collective job of cutting threads.

* * *

Seph lay back in the tub filled with steamy water, scented oils and rose petals. It was her wedding day. Today, she would finally belong to Hades. She sighed, happy, and decided she had soaked enough. She stepped out of the water, picking up a fluffy towel she had left next to the tub and rubbed her skin dry. She left to go to the bed chamber and glanced at herself in the full length mirror. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

She had blossomed while she wasn't looking. Her curves were more rounded and her face, though still retaining its youthful charm, held an erudition that she had only ever seen in the faces of older more mature women. She smiled and she saw serenity in her eyes, which had never been there before. Looking lower, she blushed as she saw the small strawberry marks on her skin. Signs of Hades' possession.

Remembering how she had received them sent a shiver through her body. She had marks in other places too, but refused to look and turned away, before finding her behaviour ridiculous and turning back to her reflection for one more glance. She laughed at herself and shaking her head at her musings, she began dressing, ensuring she was properly adorned to become Queen of the Underworld and more importantly, the bride of her beloved.

When she had decorated herself appropriately, she stood, looking at her reflection, preparing herself for the ceremony. She smiled as she heard a knock on the door. She went to it and Hecate stood on the other side, grinning at her.

Hecate had chosen to wear a long black gown that stopped short of her ankles to display gorgeous black slippers that seemed covered in onyx. She wore a small tiara with the same gemstones, attesting her position as a Goddess in her own right. Hecate laughed happily and said,

"You are gorgeous, Seph!"

They had become very close since she had come to the Underworld. At times, Seph found herself alone and seeking company while Hades judged. Hecate usually explored with her, helping her with her garden and talking.

Seph blushed while Hecate lifted her hands and proffered a light, luminescent veil that looked so delicate, Seph was reluctant to touch it in case she ripped it. She let Hecate put it on her and they stepped into the hallway together. Hecate led her to Hades' throne room where everyone waited for them. She took a deep breath before entering and all talking ceased. Everyone turned to stare at her and she swore they all held their breaths. Hecate chuckled before saying,

"I told you, Seph. You look gorgeous."

Seph blushed once more, her eyes glued to one person. Her Hades stood at a makeshift altar behind which stood the three fates, smiling at her. He wore his formal robes of black, long and flowing, and his crown on his head. He looked so regal and handsome, she could hardly believe he would choose _her_ as his bride.

His expression, however, was what had truly captured her attention. His eyes were so filled with love, she felt tears reach her eyes. She slowly made her way to him and stood at his side. He took her hand and pressed a small kiss to her knuckles, heat spreading from the spot to take away the last bit of nervousness she had felt. This was right. This was what she not only wanted, but needed as well. She smiled at him and turned to look at the fates as they began to speak.

* * *

Hades could not stop looking at his bride. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wore a red gown that cinched at the waist and flowed down in a tumble of satin to her feet, which were covered in ruby studded sandals. Her throat held a necklace he had given her when she was younger and he had sent a servant to retrieve for her. The gossamer material of her blood red veil, a gift from Hecate, shielded little and her pure, angelic beauty shone through. The ear rings she wore had been ordered by Thanatos as a wedding present to her and hung to her shoulders. Her hair fell from the crown of her head in a waterfall of silky waves and it was all he could do to not reach out and touch them.

She began speaking and he forced himself to pay attention to the ceremony. She said her vows to him, pledging her life, love, body and soul to him with such sincerity, he felt his heart fill with tenderness. He lifted her veil and stroked a finger down her soft jaw before he spoke the same vows, just as earnestly, or even more so. When he was finished, he kissed her deeply, scarcely believing she would be with him for the rest of their immortal lives.

Applaud broke out around them and the couple laughed at the enthusiasm of the audience. They turned to the fates as they pulled two threads from a little pouch Lachesis had tied to her hip. The golden threads shone in the dim light as Lachesis twined them together and tied them.

"Your souls are bonded now. You are truly wed."

Hades picked Seph up and spun her around laughing, enchanting all those watching with his increasingly carefree joy. Hades lifted a smaller crown from a cushion on a table near the altar and lifted it above her head.

"As you have wed the Master of the Underworld, so you shall be its Mistress. Do you accept?" he said loudly so that all could hear.

She swallowed before nodding and smiling at him. He grinned and put the crown on her head. He took her hand, turned to the assembly and lifted their linked hands high.

"Queen Persephone!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, radiating joy as the couple made their way from the throne room.

* * *

Once outside, Seph turned to Hades and with a carefree laugh, threw herself into his arms. He chuckled as he lifted her, with his hands on her waist, high, almost above his head. She closed her eyes and laughed as he spun her before bringing her down to kiss her deep, his tongue probing the sweet recesses of her mouth. She sighed against his mouth, and said,

"I feel as though I am dreaming, again, Hades. Can things really be this perfect?"

He smiled sweetly at her and said,

"When you are with me, things are always perfect."

She laughed and caressed his face with her fingers. He grinned wolfishly at her.

"To our chambers, my lady?"

She grinned as well.

"Of course, my lord."

They turned to leave, Hades lifting Seph into his arms, when suddenly, Hermes sped around the corner, his winged slippers lifting him lightly above the ground. He landed directly in front of Hades and huffed out.

"My lord!... Must speak to you... Urgent."

Hades looked at him, bewildered, before saying.

"Hermes, it is my wedding night. Can it not wait?"

Hermes looked from Hades to Seph, horrified before he fell to his knees, saying,

"Now it is hopeless..."

"Hades let me down, please," Seph whispered, worried about Hermes, her old friend. She knelt next to him and asked,

"Hermes, please tell me what is wrong."

"Everything, Seph! Everything!" Hermes wailed, his blonde curls bouncing around his head as he pounded his fists against the marble floor.

"A little more specific please, Hermes," said Hades, dryly.

Hermes looked at Seph, grabbing her hand, much to Hades' consternation and said,

"Your mother is on a rampage since you left, Seph. She doesn't want to let any humans live. She thinks Hades kidnapped you and nothing we can say can persuade her otherwise. We need you to return to her, Seph. You need to go back."

Seph pulled her hand away from Hermes' grip, aghast at his proclamation.

"I am wed now, Hermes. I cannot just leave the home of my husband to return to my mother."

Hermes shook his head, insistent.

"You must, Seph! If you do not, your mother will kill the earth. Gaia is too weak to fight her anymore."

Seph looked from Hermes pleading gaze to her husband. He stood next to her, stock-still and waiting for her decision. His eyes were filled with understanding and yet under it, she saw the utter sorrow and desolation returning to him. He thought she would leave him. They both knew her mother would never allow her to return to him. She got up, turned to her husband, who smiled sadly, and said,

"I need to leave, my love, but I will return."

He kept the smile, and said,

"Of course, dearest."

She could tell from his eyes he did not believe she would return. She looked at Hermes again, her mind spinning with ideas.

"I will return once I have packed, Hermes. Then, we may leave."

Hermes nodded, relief apparent on his features. Seph turned and left the room.

* * *

Hades could not move as despair filled him. His light was leaving. He would once more be in utter darkness. He could feel the cold seeping back into his heart, encasing it in an ice shell, protecting him from the pain of her departure. He knew his sister well. She would never allow Seph to leave again. She would chain Seph to her before she let her return to him. He turned on his heel and left Hermes sitting on the ground. Hades knew it was not his fault, but he could not help but resent the messenger of the Gods for his loss.

He entered his throne room and made his way to his own, giving the smaller one next to him a quick glance, remembering that Seph had not even been able to sit next to him to judge souls yet and she had already been snatched from him. Their time together seemed like such a short space of time, yet he could not seem to remember how the long expanse of his life had been without her.

He slouched in the throne, leaning his head down, letting his hair fall over his face, as he saw tears fall to his arm. Inside he felt numb. Sorrow had ripped away what little feeling he had left. He felt a contraction in his heart and clenched his hand over the organ, feeling as though the tears were being wrenched from it.

His Seph, his love, was leaving him forever.

* * *

**E/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Worked preeeeeetty hard on trying to express his feelings here. Dunno if i did a good job or not. Please tell me. Any and all criticism is welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7 Lemon

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my last chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING: There's a lemon in this chapter! If it offends anyone, please skip that part!**

**I would like to thank ErikaCrotts, skele-gro, CuteANDSexxxy17 and Fostersb for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Seph entered the throne room and found Hades slouched over with his hand holding his chest as if his heart was shattering. She saw tears hit his fore arm and ran to him. He lifted his head, his face filled with such despair, she could feel it. He did not know her plan, and it was best that way. She kissed him, tasting his tears and her own heart broke for him. She was putting him through torture, but if he knew what she was about to do, her mother would blame him. She stroked his cheek, his features precious to her and murmured,

"I _will_ be back, Hades. No matter what."

He smiled at her, sadly and said, in a hoarse voice,

"Of course, dearest."

She held his face between her hands and insisted,

"I _will_."

He nodded and kissed her again. She was reluctant to pull away, but knew she needed to. She smiled at him, kissed him quickly, one last time, and left. When she entered the foyer, tears flooded her eyes. Hermes smiled sympathetically at her. He had the small bag she had packed in his hand. He lifted it, for her to see.

"Is this all?"

She nodded, determined.

"Yes. That is all I will need."

Hermes shrugged and gestured for her to lead the way. She took one last look at her home and then resolutely left to return to Olympus. On the way, she waved to Hecate, who dropped the platter she held in her hands as she saw her mistress leaving. Thanatos stared as they left, unsure whether he should stop them or not. Deciding against it, he just watched them leave. They made their way to Charon's boat and he glared at Hermes.

"Two gold coins for you, sir."

Hermes looked mystified for a second before he rummaged around in the pouch around his waist and retrieved two gold pieces. He handed them to Charon who snatched them angrily as if he had been hoping Hermes had no money and held out his hand for Persephone. She smiled at him and took his hand as he helped her. He whispered,

"Why are you leaving so soon, mistress? The master will be very upset."

She smiled, reassuringly and said,

"Don't worry, Charon! I'll be returning soon!"

Charon smiled at her and took his place at the helm of the boat. He began the trek across the river, constantly glancing back to shore as if hoping Hades himself would come and demand they return. He sighed as the boat thudded against the opposite shore and said,

"Goodbye, mistress. It has been wonderful having you here."

She smiled and said,

"I _will_ be back, Charon."

He nodded and murmured,

"Of course, mistress."

Seph shook her head and headed to the cave that would lead them put of the Underworld. At the entrance, Cerberus snapped at Hermes, who ran behind Seph. She rolled her eyes and stroked Cerberus' chest, comfortingly.

"I'm coming back, Cerberus!"

He whined as though he did not believe her and rolled over for what he thought to be his last belly scratch from her. When he regained his feet, he lunged at Hermes for taking away his mistress but Seph stepped in front of him. Cerberus skidded to a halt just before her and woofed, lovingly. She smiled at him and murmured,

"Why doesn't anyone believe I'm coming back?"

He woofed again and let them leave, giving one last ominous growl to Hermes before returning to his post, guarding the gates. When Hermes and Persephone finally left the cave and entered an open field, Seph shielded her eyes and said,

"It is far too bright up here."

She turned to see Hermes staring at her, perplexed.

"You are a _spring_ Goddess, Seph! How can you think it's too bright? Especially since it is almost dusk!"

"I _was _a spring Goddess, Hermes. Now, I am Queen of the Underworld. The sun isn't for me anymore. The flowers that bloom in the dark are just as beautiful as the ones that bloom in the day."

He shook his head saying,

"Demeter is _not _going to be pleased."

A strange light gleamed in Seph's eyes as she said,

"No, she is not."

They made their way to the halls of Olympus and when they entered, all the Gods and Goddesses present stood, joy filling their face. They ran to Seph and one by one, embraced her. She hugged them all, having missed her doting uncles and aunts. She looked around and said,

"Where is my mother?"

They were all staring at her and she looked down to see if her dress was stained.

"What is the matter?"

"You have grown into a fine woman, Seph."

Said Hera, who embraced her again. She grinned and said,

"It is thanks to my husband."

They all gasped and said,

"We were not invited to the ceremony!"

Seph laughed at the scandalised voices.

"It was a small ceremony."

Aphrodite scoffed, disapproving.

"You shall return to my temple and have a grand ceremony fit of the eldest of the Gods and his new bride!"

Hera stepped up and said,

"I believe their wedding should be held at _my _temple, since I _am_ the Goddess of Marriage, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite shrugged and said,

"As long as it is grand!"

Seph laughed and said,

"No thank you! Although I have been deprived of my wedding night to come here."

Aphrodite looked scandalized and glared at Hermes.

"How could you, Hermes?"

She screeched. Hermes rolled his eyes and said,

"Yes, blame the messenger! Everyone always does! Need I remind you that it was you all who sent me in the first place?"

Aphrodite huffed and said,

"That may be so but-"

"Stop this! There is much to do, Seph."

Zeus interrupted.

"You must see your mother! She is creating havoc on Earth. Please, Seph. Go placate her!"

Seph nodded and closed her eyes to find her mother. When she opened her eyes, she was in a barren field that she did not recognise, which was covered in ice, as more ice fell from the sky. She looked around and saw a fenced green area. Looking at the intricate designs on the fence, she gasped and returned her gaze to the field. These had been her mother's gardens! She walked over to the fenced area, recognising her own garden, it was the only spot protected from the elements, flourishing and bearing fruit. Tears reached her eyes as she saw her mother sitting in the grass, holding her flowers to her. Seph came up behind her and whispered,

"Mother..."

Demeter sobbed harder and did not look up. Seph realised that she probably thought she was a figment of her own imagination. She touched her mother's shoulder. At once, her mother's eyes lifted to Seph's, filled with anguish. Her eyes cleared slowly as she saw Seph. At once, the snow slowed and when her mother's eyes were clear, the snow stopped completely. Her eyes filled with a joy so complete, it broke Seph's heart. Demeter leaped to her feet and took Seph into her arms.

"My child! My precious Kore! You are returned to me! How I have missed you!"

She pulled away to look at her and asked,

"Has he hurt you, my darling? Has that monster put his hands on you? What did he do? How did you escape?"

Seph shushed her with another hug and said,

"Do not speak of my husband so, mother. He is no monster."

Demeter pulled away from her embrace, accusing.

"You are not Kore! My Kore was kidnapped!"

"No mother, I am not Kore. I am Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. It is time you accept what is my destiny."

Demeter shook her head, adamantly.

"You will be no such thing, Kore! You will stay with me, and we will return the world to what it once was and stay here, happily. I know what is best for you!"

Seph smiled at her, indulgently. Who would have thought that their roles would ever be reversed? That she would ever have to act as a mother to Demeter. She took her shoulders into her hands, gently and said,

"Mother, I will aid you in returning the world to what it once was, but then I must return to my husband."

Demeter's features were set, staring at her.

"You have returned to me, and you will not return!"

Seph sighed before she reached into the bag she had taken from Hermes and held on her arm. She retrieved a small fruit and broke it open. Demeter shook her head.

"This is no time to eat, Kore! We are having a discussion! Where are the manners I taught you?"

Seph smiled at her and picked a few seeds from the fruit, placing them on her tongue and chewing, thoughtfully before swallowing.

"This is truly delicious."

Demeter was now staring at the fruit.

"What is that?"

Just as Seph lifted a few more seeds to her mouth, she said,

"Fruit of the Underworld."

Shocked, Demeter slapped her hand away from her mouth, causing the seeds to fall to the ground and threw the fruit away from her, spilling seeds across the garden, where they lay, harmless looking. Demeter grabbed her daughter's hand and screamed,

"How could you, Kore? You know that once you eat the food of the Underworld, you are forced to remain there!"

Seph nodded and said,

"I wish to return to my husband, mother. I knew if I had eaten the fruit before I met you, you would think I had been forced to. Now you see that I truly _do_ love my husband."

Demeter shook with fury and in a swirl of leaves, they appeared in Zeus' temple in Olympus. She threw Seph to the floor and screamed,

"This impudent child has eaten the fruit of the Underworld! There must be a way Zeus, to have it removed from her!"

Shocked, everyone stared at her. Seph got up from the floor and said, calmly,

"What is done is done, mother. There is no way to reverse it."

Demeter fell to the ground, sobbing and the air was chilled once more. Zeus lifted his hand and Hades appeared in front of him, cold and serious.

"You called, brother?"

He turned, saw Seph and for the first time, the Gods saw something other than the cold shell he usually showed. He was shocked, his expression puzzled, but shone with such love, Aphrodite felt it spear her heart.

"This love is as pure as a babe the day it is born..." she whispered to the other Gods.

They smiled as Seph ran to her husband and embraced him. Zeus said,

"She has eaten the food of the Underworld."

Hades shook his head.

"I have never allowed her to eat it."

Seph smiled and said,

"I took a pommegranate from the kitchen."

Hades stared at her, shocked and then grinned, lifting her for a kiss.

"You brilliant, brilliant woman!"

She laughed and kissed him also. Demeter stared at them and then screamed,

"You have corrupted my daughter! You cannot have her! The world will die before you can have her!"

Her powers pulsed around her, causing a sudden increase in the downpour of the ice from the sky. Zeus, said, calmly,

"You cannot stop her, Demeter. It is law. She has eaten from the fruit."

"But he must have forced her to! No matter what she says! He has done something to her, Zeus! Can you not see? My Kore would not kiss a man!"

Seph frowned, worried about her mother. The other Gods seemed worried about her sanity as well. Hera whispered,

"Is there nothing you can do, Zeus?"

He sighed and said,

"How many seeds did you eat, Seph?"

"Six..." she whispered, unsure of what would happen. Zeus nodded and then proclaimed loudly,

"For each seed that Persephone has eaten, she shall remain for a month in the Underworld with her husband! For the rest of the year, she shall remain in Olympus with her mother!"

Demeter looked hopefully at Zeus and said,

"She shall be with me, from now on?"

"Since she has just been wed, Demeter, I believe the first six months shall go to her husband. You cannot kill the earth completely. You may show your rage and grief in nature in a way that will not harm or kill the beings that inhabit the earth!"

Demeter screamed her frustration before bowing her head, docilely.

"So it shall be..." she murmured.

Seph went to embrace her mother, who held her for a few minutes, weeping in her arms before releasing her and glaring at Hades.

"You will pay!"

Hades smiled at her and said,

"I love you too, sister dearest."

She turned on her heel and left, to return the world to its usual way. Seph kissed her husband and followed, aiding her in melting the ice and growing the crops.

"While you are gone, I won't be able to stop myself from retaliating on the earth."

Seph hugged her mother and said,

"We shall find crops that will grow even with the ice, then, mother."

Demeter smiled at her, and said,

"I shall miss you, child."

Seph hugged her once more and left to return to her husband.

* * *

Demeter looked at her daughter leave her, to return to her kidnapper and rage filled her. She would find a way to show Kore that her husband was a wretch, no matter what happened. He could not be trusted and Kore would soon see that. She swore to herself, silently, that she would find a way and when she did, her daughter would return to her and never leave her side again.

* * *

Seph ran back to Olympus where her husband waited for her. He took her hand and they were at the mouth of the cave to the Underworld. They entered and were greeted by and exuberant Cerberus who licked them and tried to sit on them for a while. Laughingly, they made their way to Charon's boat, where he stood, gleefully watching their progress.

"You have retrieved our Queen, master!"

Hades laughed and said,

"She returned by her own means, Charon. She is quite clever, your Queen."

Charon grinned and helped her into the boat before taking them across the river quickly. They made their way to the palace, greeting servants on the way, who were overjoyed that their Queen was returned to them. The news of her departure had spread quickly throughout the Underworld and a gloom had spread over it, only to be banished now, by her presence. Hades took his bride to their bed chambers and lifted her into his arms, spinning her around and kissing her.

* * *

"So we _are_ going to have a wedding night after all, love."

She laughed, huskily and whispered,

"I had no doubt that we would."

He lifted his head, his eyes showing his regret.

"I am sorry I did not believe you, Seph."

She caressed his cheek and said,

"I wouldn't have believed me either."

Before winking at him.

"I love you, husband."

He caressed her face, joy filling him.

"And I love you, my dearest wife."

* * *

_This_ was the tale of Hades, King of the Underworld and Persephone, his Queen. She was not stolen from her world, but walked freely into his. Their love is one of the few shining examples in all the worlds. Now, my dear friend, I must bid you farewell. I have enjoyed stopping to tell you this tale, but as always, time must move on. So goodbye friend, and remember, as you travel along this road we call life, to stop and try to see beyond what we are told to what truly is.

THE END

* * *

**E/N: Thank you soooooo much for reading my story! You guys rock 4 sticking with me 2 see it through. I'm going to have a sequel where Demeter tries to get her revenge. Please tell me if I made any mistakes with this chapter! Thanks again!**


End file.
